For them
by Kaelyan
Summary: Il avait apprit qu'il était resté mort des semaines. Puis le SHIELD était tombé. Melinda l'avait trahi. Et Coulson ne voudrait qu'une seule chose. Que le ciel arrête de lui tomber sur la tête, parce qu'il n'allait pas tenir encore longtemps. Pourtant, le ciel continua à l'assommer...


Disclaimer : Je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire. Les personnages de Marvel appartiennent à leurs propriétaires et tous les droits de création leur appartiennent.

Rating : K+

Genre : family / tragedy / hurt/comfort

Personnages : Phil Coulson / Autres

* * *

 _ **Bonjour, bonsoir (bonne nuit) !**_

 _ **J'avais dis : trêve hivernale, pas de publication avant février. Mais hey, y'a Noël dans l'affaire, et puis je suis en train de me refaire AoS (pour la quatrième fois, oui. Et je suis toujours incapable de faire "avance rapide" parce qu'il y a des trucs géniaux dans chaque conversation. Ouais, sans commentaire, merci).**_

 _ **Comme souvent, je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite. Certains morceaux sont venus tous seuls, mais pas beaucoup. Et la fin a été difficile à pondre. Enfin, j'ai fais avec le temps imparti (pourquoi Noël c'est pas en mars, j'aurais eu plus de temps ! (oui, je sais, ça aurait juste déporté le problème)).**_

 _ **Ju', bien évidemment, cette fic est pour toi (des fois je me dis que tout ce que j'écris est pour toi :p). Elle est un peu particulière parce que j'ai essayé de me détacher de la façon dont je vois la série pour essayer de proposer une histoire qui serait compatible avec ton point de vue. Je ne suis pas convaincue d'avoir réussit mais promis, j'ai donné tout ce que j'ai pu.**_

 _ **Joyeux Noël ma Ju' !**_

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _« Je sais que vous n'êtes pas les méchants. »_

Le cœur de Coulson se serra, presque agréablement, et il ne put retenir un léger sourire. Il n'avait pas encore totalement réalisé qu' _elle_ était _là_. À quelques kilomètres de lui. La douleur et le besoin de vengeance qui menaçaient de le submerger depuis le retour d'Hydra s'apaisa un peu.

 _« Je ne crois pas ce que l'on dit à propos du SHIELD. L'agence m'a sauvée la vie autrefois. »_

Il entend à peine Simmons qui demande des précisions. Seule la voix d'Audrey compte.

 _« Il y a quelques années, j'ai vu Daniels à l'un de mes concerts, au premier rang. Il est venu de plus en plus souvent, jusqu'à ce que je le voie à chacun d'eux. Et puis il est progressivement venu aux répétitions. Au départ, j'en ai été flattée. Les violoncellistes n'ont pas beaucoup de fans. »_

Elle rit doucement et ce ne fut plus si agréable d'entendre sa voix sans pouvoir la voir.

 _« Et puis une nuit, je l'ai vu devant ma maison. J'ai... j'étais terrifiée. Je l'ai suppliée de me laisser seule. Il est juste resté planté là, disant que j'étais sa lumière. Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire, jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à couper l'électricité de tout mon quartier. J'ai fuis et appelé la police. Ils ne m'ont pas crue. Et puis un agent du SHIELD est arrivé. »_

Il se rappelait encore du moment où il avait croisé son regard. Sa douceur malgré la peur. Sa gratitude. Son invitation à prendre un café, malgré l'heure tardive.

 _« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je lui ai tout de suite fait confiance. Quelque chose sur son visage, son regard, peut-être... C'était comme... sorti d'un film. Il m'a promis qu'il arrêterait Daniels. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il a fait. C'est pourquoi je sais que je peux faire confiance au SHIELD. »_

Et la réalité le rattrapa. Le SHIELD n'était plus digne de confiance. Pas dans sa globalité. De toute manière, l'agence n'existait plus officiellement. Le trou de sa poitrine se rappela à lui alors que lui revenaient en mémoire toutes les personnes qui avaient confié leurs vies et celles de leurs familles au SHIELD. Tous ceux qui avaient eu tord de le faire. Il rata quelques phrases de la conversation mais fut ramené à la réalité par la voix d'Audrey.

 _« Nous étions très proches. Phil ne m'a jamais menti. »_

Il aurait dû être gêné que les autres apprennent qu'entre Audrey et lui... mais il n'arrivait pas à ressentir vraiment au-delà de la rage et ce sentiment doux-amer de ces non-retrouvailles.

 _« Agent Phillip Coulson. Il est mort dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Je ne connais pas les détails. Nous avions programmé un voyage sur la côte... et puis j'ai reçu l'appel. »_

Elle avait encore mal. Il l'entendait dans le voile de sa voix, dans l'amertume du rire qu'elle laissa échapper, dans les silences trop longs entre deux phrases depuis qu'elle avait commencé à parler de lui.

 _« Pendant un long moment, après sa mort, tout me le rappelait. Je rêve encore de lui, parfois. Juste nous, ensemble, rigolant. Je me réveille en sentant qu'il veille sur moi. C'est agréable. »_

Il ne put supporter un mot de plus. C'était trop. Lui aussi rêvait d'elle. Le détestant. Refusant de lui pardonner de ne pas avoir démenti sa mort. Ce n'était _jamais_ agréable. Il enleva son oreillette d'une main tremblante. Au début, une certaine sérénité s'était emparée de lui, à l'entente de la voix qui lui avait tant manquée. Et puis s'était violemment manifesté le besoin de la revoir, de la toucher, de retrouver ce qui lui avait été arraché.

Pourquoi devait-il endurer cela ? Qu'avait-il fait pour que, de toutes les personnes que le SHIELD avait enfermées partout dans le monde, Daniels fasse partie de ceux qu'Hydra avait libérés ?

Il avait toujours obéit. Il n'avait jamais protesté. Au contraire, il était la plupart du temps en accord avec les décisions du directeur et Maria. Il avait toujours fait ce qu'il pensait être le mieux, pour le SHIELD, pour les autres. Il s'était sacrifié pour l'agence, bon sang. Et la seule personne qu'il appréciait et qui ne savait pas se défendre se retrouvait en danger ?

Les mots de Raina lui revinrent. C'était vrai, une vie comme la sienne n'était pas faite pour les relations de longue durée. Il avait accepté d'y renoncer lorsqu'il avait signé son contrat. Mais l'amour était libre d'aller où bon lui plaisait, et il avait décidé de venir frapper à sa porte, un soir de printemps, alors qu'on l'avait envoyé capturer Daniels.

« Peut-être que vous devriez y aller ? » demanda Fitz, le ramenant sur terre.

Il pourrait, oui. Sa mort était sensé rester secrète vis-à-vis des Avengers et Audrey se moquait bien des héros de New-York. Elle n'irait jamais le leur dire. Et dieu savait que son envie d'aller la trouver était de plus en plus forte.

« Non, » répondit-il pourtant. « Elle guérit. Elle continue sa vie. Nous devrions l'aider à le faire. »

Le plus jeune hocha la tête.

« Je crois que j'ai un moyen pour arrêter Daniels. Pour de bon, » reprit-il.

Phil le remercia silencieusement de ne pas insister. C'était assez difficile d'aller contre ce que son cœur lui dictait sans qu'il ait à défendre sa position.

« Mais nous devrons l'utiliser pour attirer Daniels vers nous. »

« Non, » lâcha sèchement Coulson avant même d'avoir réfléchit à la possibilité. « Vous comprenez ? Ce n'est pas acceptable. »

« Ce n'est pas idéal, mais nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. »

« Je ne la mettrai pas encore en danger. Ce n'est pas juste pour elle, » déclara-t-il d'une voix inhabituellement froide en marchant presque sur l'ingénieur.

Il perdait le contrôle.

« Monsieur, je suis désolé, » reprit son interlocuteur, « mais elle est déjà en danger. Et vous l'avez dit vous-même. Daniels est déterminé. Il est dangereux. Et il ne s'arrêtera pas tant qu'il n'aura pas eu ce qu'il veut. »

Le plus âgé contracta les mâchoires pour s'empêcher de réitérer son refus et essaya de trouver une autre solution. Malheureusement pour lui – et surtout pour la violoncelliste – Fitz avait raison. La seule manière pour eux d'attraper ce cinglé était de le laisser se rapprocher d'Audrey.

Il ne pouvait cependant pas cautionner l'opération et ne put accepter, ou hocher la tête. Mais l'ingénieur devait l'avait compris puisqu'il se saisit de son matériel et se dirigea vers la sortie de la pièce.

Phil le suivit en silence.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Les heures suivantes passèrent étonnamment rapidement. Ils décidèrent du plan et pendant que Simmons et Triplett se rendaient chez la violoncelliste pour lui expliquer la manière dont les choses allaient se passer, les deux autres se retrouvèrent à la salle où les instrumentistes répétaient – qui était également leur salle de concert. Ils s'installèrent dans la régie, qui disposait d'une vitre sans tain. De cette manière, Coulson pourrait suivre tout ce qui allait se passer sans se faire voir.

Se concentrer sur la mission l'empêchait de penser. La vérité, c'est qu'à la seconde où il s'arrêta de préparer ce qui devait l'être, son cerveau recommença à fonctionner. Le SHIELD. Hydra. Cette enflure de Garrett... Et tous ceux qui avaient trahi. Skye, May et Ward, laissés à la base. Égoïstement, il aurait voulu les avoir à ses côtés. May... il n'aurait pas du s'énerver. Sur le moment pourtant, il avait fait au mieux. Et la trahison de celle qu'il considérait comme sa plus proche amie avait été plus qu'il n'en avait pu supporter.

Ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser, pourtant. Pour le moment, il y avait une mission.

Et Audrey. Audrey qui fit son entrée par la porte de derrière, entourée par les deux agents. Elle était ravissante dans sa robe bleue, encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. Elle avait un peu maigri. Assez stupidement, il espéra que ce ne fut pas à cause de sa mort. Bien sûr que ça l'était. Il se rapprocha de la vitre, tentant d'enfouir les sentiments qui remontaient.

« Et s'il ne se montre pas ? » demanda Audrey, continuant une discussion qu'ils avaient dû commencer avant que Coulson les entende.

« Avant que le SHIELD l'enferme, il ne manquait pas une répétition, c'est bien ça ? » demanda Triplett.

« Effectivement. »

« Alors il ne la manquera pas non plus cette fois, » assura l'agent. « Cela fait trop longtemps qu'il ne vous a pas approché. Il ne pourra pas attendre. »

Coulson appréciait leur nouvelle recrue. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais il possédait un mélange de spontanéité et de sérénité qui donnaient l'impression que rien de grave ne pouvait se passer.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous seront tout près, » ajouta Simmons en posant une main sur l'épaule de la violoncelliste.

Coulson ferma les yeux une seconde. Juste une. Le temps de juguler le besoin de prendre Audrey dans ses bras. C'était tellement injuste. Mais c'était la vie qu'il avait choisie. Il n'avait pas le droit de la faire souffrir une seconde fois. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Les risques qu'il meure – qu'ils meurent tous – dans un futur proche étaient élevés. Quant à sa propre douleur... eh bien, c'était lui qui s'était rapproché d'elle, en toute connaissance de cause alors il ne se révoltait pas trop contre la peine.

« Tout ce que vous avez à faire est de jouer, jusqu'à ce qu'il approche de la scène. Nous ferons le reste, » rappela Triplett.

« La dernière fois, il y avait deux équipes du SHIELD, » souffla Audrey, inquiète.

« Vous voyez, là-haut ? » demanda Simmons en désignant la régie du doigt. « Nos meilleurs agents surveillent le moindre recoin de cette salle. Je vous le promets. Ils ne laisseront rien vous arriver. »

Trois secondes. Peut-être trois secondes et demie. Elle regarda droit où Coulson se trouvait. Ce fut comme un coup de poignard. Loki lui plantant à nouveau la lance dans le cœur. Et puis elle hocha la tête et se tourna vers sa chaise. Il leva une main, comme pour la retenir, mais stoppa son geste à peine l'avait-il amorcé. Il la regarda se diriger derrière les rideaux, accompagnée de Triplett et en revenir une trentaine de secondes plus tard, son instrument à la main.

Phil reconnut le violoncelle immédiatement. Il le lui avait offert pour ses trente-cinq ans. Une table en épicéa, le reste de la caisse en érable. La touche en ébène. Un instrument d'une couleur vive, un bois tirant sur le rouge. Simple, sans fioriture, et dont elle savait exploiter le maximum.

Lorsqu'elle répétait seule, elle travaillait toujours sur la scène, avec juste une chaise, devant la salle vide. Elle avait peur, avant les représentations officielles. À ses débuts, le stress la paralysait presque totalement. Elle craignait autant une salle remplie de spectateur qu'une salle sans personne. Alors, pour palier sa seconde inquiétude, elle s'était forcée à jouer face aux sièges vide et le temps passant, elle avait continué à répéter ainsi.

Des dizaines de flashs, de morceaux de souvenirs, d'impressions, défilaient dans la tête de Coulson. Ils s'étaient côtoyé quelques années, et s'il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps libre, ils avaient tout de même eu le temps de créer de beaux souvenirs. Et...

« Monsieur ? » l'appela Fitz sur un ton qui lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il essayait d'obtenir son attention.

Il se tourna vers l'ingénieur, tentant de se concentrer sur la mission. Il ne pourrait pas participer activement, mais il ne devait pas s'éparpiller ou être inattentif. La vie d'Audrey en dépendait. Fitz lui désigna du doigt l'appareil qu'il tenait, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était prêt.

« Bien. Est-ce que ça va arrêter Daniels ? » demanda-t-il, partagé entre l'espoir que cette affaire se termine pour que la violoncelliste soit en sécurité et la peur de devoir reprendre l'avion et de lui faire ses adieux.

« Eh bien, ça va modifier la fréquence et les longueurs d'onde de la lumière bien que, techniquement, il n'y aura pas de lumière à ce moment-là. Ça sera plus des rayons gamma, » expliqua l'ingénieur et Coulson nota son effort pour être – relativement – compréhensible.

« Dis-moi que ça va marcher, » demanda le plus vieux, essayant sans succès de ne pas faire sonner ses mots comme une supplique ou un ordre. « J'ai donné Daniels au SHIELD pour qu'ils le réhabilitent. Il se trouve qu'en réalité, ils l'ont amélioré. »

Le sentiment de trahison et l'envie de vengeance s'agitèrent violemment dans son estomac en pensant aux agents d'Hydra infiltrés depuis toutes ses années. Il manqua presque le plus jeune qui détourna le regard.

« Il y a une faible chance pour qu'il absorbe l'énergie et gagne plus de puissance mais c'est peu probable, » expliqua-t-il en tentant de le regarder dans les yeux.

Coulson se retint de lui dire qu'il était plutôt question de risque que de chance.

« Qui a créé cette technologie ? » demanda-t-il à la place.

« Bruce Banner. »

« Alors je suis sûr que tout se passera bien, » assura le plus gradé en se détournant.

Il se rendit compte un peu tard que c'était ingrat de sa part d'avoir plus confiance dans ce que faisait Banner que ce que faisait Fitz, mais son agent sembla trouver sa réaction normale.

De nouveau face à la vitre sans tain, Phil reprit la parole.

« Tu ferais mieux d'y aller. Daniels ne va plus tarder maintenant. »

Fitz se rapprocha de lui, pourtant.

« Pourquoi ne lui dites-vous pas la vérité ? Que vous êtes en vie ? » osa-t-il demander.

Coulson se tourna vers lui, lui faisant clairement comprendre par le regard qu'il dépassait les limites de sa vie privée. Mais l'ingénieur n'avait pas toujours la même notion de ce qui était "personnel".

« Monsieur, la façon dont elle parle de vous donne l'impression que quelque chose de bien se passait entre vous deux. »

Ou alors le plus jeune se disait que ça valait la peine d'encourir l'agacement de son supérieur si ça pouvait rendre ce dernier un peu plus heureux. Malgré lui, Phil fut touché par l'attention.

« C'était le cas, » avoua-t-il avec difficulté.

« Alors ce n'est pas que vous avez peur de lui parler, » compris le plus jeune.

Non. Non, il n'avait pas peur. Il savait qu'elle comprendrait, un jour. Pour le moment, elle n'avait pas encore fait son deuil. Cependant, lorsqu'elle serait prête, elle serait capable de faire la part des choses, d'essayer de comprendre son point de vue. Et peut-être pourraient-ils... En attendant, il restait un agent du SHIELD. Et il était hors de question de tenter quoi que ce soit avec elle tant qu'il le resterait.

« Je ne veux pas la blesser encore, » avoua-t-il, la lassitude s'emparant de lui. « De toute manière, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais rester ici, » ajouta-t-il, tentant de se convaincre.

En réalité, jamais plus il n'aurait la chance de tout quitter et de faire sa vie avec elle. L'agence avait volée en éclats, il pourrait disparaître discrètement sans que personne ne puisse rien y faire. Les rares personnes qui restaient avaient d'autres chats à fouetter que courser un agent loyal qui s'évaporerait. Skye avait fait du bon boulot en les effaçant de tous les registres connus. Ils déménageraient, loin, en Europe peut-être. Dans un endroit où elle pourrait s'épanouir en tant qu'instrumentiste. L'Autriche. Ou l'Italie. Et il trouverait un travail paisible. Il s'ennuierait sûrement un peu. Mais cela ne valait-il pas le coup ?

Il ferma les yeux et pinça les lèvres. Il n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça.

« Nous avons un travail à finir, » déclara-t-il à Fitz, qui hocha la tête et sortit se mettre en position.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Ils n'avaient pas eu à attendre longtemps. Une trentaine de minutes. Audrey avait peur et cela se ressentait dans son jeu. Les sons étaient toujours agréables à entendre, mais des approximations se glissaient ici et là, dans le rythme, dans la hauteur. Bien loin de son réel niveau.

Phil aurait voulu la rassurer. Simplement s'assoir au premier rang, fermer les yeux et étendre les jambes, sa tête reposant sur le dossier du fauteuil, comme il le faisait lorsqu'il venait l'écouter, avant. Il aimait arriver ainsi, durant une répétition. Ils repartaient ensemble et passaient un moment hors du temps, avant que le biper ou le téléphone de l'agent les ramène à la réalité. Ils ne savaient jamais combien de temps ils avaient pour eux alors ils en profitaient au maximum. Parfois il repartait quelques heures plus tard, parfois ils avaient eu droit à plusieurs jours de paix.

Il reprit pied dans la réalité lorsqu'une porte se referma dans un claquement léger mais sourd. Audrey s'arrêta de jouer et lorsque le silence tomba dans la salle, Coulson eu l'impression, un bref instant, d'avoir du mal à respirer. Le son du violoncelle l'avait toujours apaisé. Avant même qu'il la connaisse. Et un arrêt aussi brutal de la mélodie avait violemment réveillé toutes les souffrances qui s'étaient accumulées dans son esprit les semaines précédentes.

Il vit Daniels parler mais ne comprit pas ce qu'il dit. Et Audrey était pétrifiée.

« Allez, » murmura-t-il, comme si elle pouvait l'entendre.

Alors elle reposa ses doigts sur la touche de l'instrument, replaça son archet et reprit là où elle s'était arrêtée. Daniels avança, un sourire sincère et apaisé illuminant ses traits, et Coulson ne put lui en vouloir de la regarder de cette manière. Elle faisait cet effet à tous ceux qui avaient la chance de pouvoir la côtoyer.

Soudain, Triplett et Fitz-Simmons enclenchèrent les appareils, et Daniels se figea, avant de les envoyer tous les trois au tapis en quelques secondes. Audrey se leva, posant son violoncelle aussi rapidement que possible sans l'abîmer, et Phil ne sut s'il était agacé ou attendri de voir que même dans une situation d'urgence absolue, elle faisait attention à son instrument.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'agir plus longtemps. Il se précipita hors du local de la régie et couru le long de l'allée, entre les sièges. Il se jeta sur l'appareil alors que la violoncelliste suppliait Daniels de ne pas l'approcher. Il enclencha l'engin et le rayon frappa le criminel dans le dos. Phil savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas distinguer son visage, la lumière émise par l'appareil le camouflait. Triplett reprit sa place et le bombarda de rayons gamma à son tour.

Il fallu six, peut-être sept secondes. Puis Daniels se désintégra littéralement, provoquant un souffle qui les mit tous à terre. Coulson se releva et courut vers l'instrumentiste qui avait été projetée au sol. Oui, il prenait un risque. Mais il ne pouvait plus faire autrement. Son cœur avait failli imploser de terreur en la voyant voler en arrière et atterrir durement sur le parquet ciré de la scène.

Il s'accroupit à ses côtés et prit délicatement son poignet. Il capta immédiatement le pouls et retint un soupir de soulagement. Puis il sentit la douceur de sa peau sous la sienne, la délicatesse de ses mains et les cals formés par le frottement des cordes sur la pulpe ses doigts. Il laissa ses yeux parcourir les courbes de son corps, avant de remonter à son visage.

Il enleva d'un effleurement de doigt les quelques mèches de cheveux éparpillées sur son visage.

 _Seigneur, qu'elle était belle._ Il mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'elle était sauve. Que plus personne ne viendrait la mettre en danger. Pas plus que le commun des mortels en tout cas. Elle était libre. Libre de vivre sa vie, loin du danger qu'il traînait dans son sillage à cause de son métier.

« Tu es indemne, » souffla-t-il. « Je suis toujours là. Je te le promets. Je suis toujours là, avec toi. »

Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front. La sensation de sa peau contre ses lèvres lui noua la gorge. Puis il la sentit reprendre conscience, bougeant lentement les jambes, puis les bras. Il se releva précipitamment et dévala les quelques marche qui menaient à la scène avant de sortir du bâtiment et de grimper dans le véhicule qu'ils avaient utilisé pour arriver.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Il referma la portière et posa ses mains sur le volant, tentant de reprendre un souffle qu'il avait perdu, et qui n'avait rien à voir avec la course de quelques dizaines de mètres qu'il venait d'effectuer et bien plus avec son cœur qui battait à tout rompre.

 _Audrey_.

Il l'avait revue.

Entendue.

Touchée.

Embrassée.

C'était fini. Il ne la reverrait pas. Et si le SHIELD ne se relevait pas – seul moyen pour qu'il la retrouve – ça voudrait dire qu'il serait mort en essayant de le sauver.

Il ferma les yeux et prit une inspiration tremblante.

Aurait-elle mérité d'avoir comme compagnon un homme qui faisait passer son travail avant elle ? se demanda-t-il soudain. Il ne savait pas. À l'époque, elle lui avait assuré que ça ne la dérangeait pas et il n'avait pas cherché à s'assurer de la véracité de ses paroles. Et il n'avait toujours pas envie de le faire. De toute manière, il n'y aurait plus de prochaine fois.

Il vit une ambulance arriver et Simmons sortir, accompagné de la violoncelliste. Même s'il ne les entendit pas, il savait qu'elles expliquaient qu'Audrey avait fait un malaise, qu'elle s'était cognée de la chaise en tombant et qu'elle préférait passer une nuit en observation à l'hôpital pour être certaine de ne pas avoir quelque chose de grave. Ils avaient prévu ça en préparant la mission. Ils avaient supposé que l'instrumentiste pouvait se faire blesser. De fait, le vol plané qu'elle avait subi aurait pu la blesser sérieusement.

L'ambulance partit quelques minutes plus tard et Coulson soulagé. Il ne risquerait plus de sortir du 4x4 aux vitres fumées et faire quelque chose de stupide. Lorsque le véhicule des urgences disparut au coin de la rue, il crut qu'il allait pleurer. Il ne s'était pas sentit aussi seul depuis le Bahreïn.

Il descendit et remonta côté passager pour laisser le volant à Triplett. Il ne fit pas attention à ce qu'il se passait dans le véhicule, ressassant ses souvenirs, essayant de ne pas craquer. Il arrivèrent à l'avion et grimpèrent dedans avec un certain soulagement. Ils allaient bientôt retrouver le reste de l'équipe, et reprendre le travail. Noyer son esprit sous une masse trop importante de réflexions, qui l'empêcheraient de se rappeler de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Oui, il avait sacrifié sa vie personnelle. Et certain jours, comme celui-là, cela faisait particulièrement mal. Et Audrey était un mal récurrent. Pourtant, changerait-il de vie s'il en avait l'occasion ? Une fois de plus, ce jour-là, oui, il le ferait. Mais le reste du temps...

« Monsieur ? Est-ce que ça va aller ? » demanda soudain Fitz, assit en face de lui dans la soute de l'avion.

Il ne répondit pas vraiment à la question mais fut une fois de plus touché par l'attention du jeune ingénieur.

« Elle a dit que je ne lui avais jamais menti. Aujourd'hui je l'ai fait. Mais elle est en vie, et sauve. On aura au moins réussi ça. »

Le plus jeune grimaça un sourire.

« Pourquoi ne lui avez-vous pas dit la vérité ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau.

« Je le ferai. Un jour. Je suppose. Quand il y aura une chance qu'elle comprenne, » marmonna-t-il, pour qu'il arrête de lui poser la question.

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. Il avait encore besoin de croire que la vie finissait par récompenser les gens comme eux, qui sacrifiaient leur vie pour une cause plus grande. Il était encore trop tôt pour qu'il accepte qu'il passerait sa vie à voir ses amis, ses amours, mourir ou s'éloigner, les uns après les autres. Voir ceux qu'il considérait comme sincères n'être rien d'autre que des traîtres.

Il se retint de soupirer.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser le SHIELD dans cet état. Skye sans réponse satisfaisante sur sa famille. May... il serra les dents en se rappelant leur dispute. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait laissé son orgueil blessé parler. Il savait pertinemment que si Fury avait donné des ordres, alors elle n'avait pas le droit de l'en informer. Mais ça faisait mal de penser qu'elle avait préféré respecter les ordres plutôt que d'être honnête avec lui... cependant, il ne lui avait pas parlé de certaines choses non plus, pour la protéger elle. Il devait l'admettre.

« Quand on va rentrer, je vais arranger les choses avec May. Comment puis-je espérer qu'Audrey me pardonne si je ne suis pas capable de faire la même chose ? » se demanda-t-il, oubliant un peu qu'il n'était pas seul.

Avant qu'il ait le temps de se sentir gêné, Simmons arriva et à son regard, Coulson comprit qu'elle voulait parler avec son acolyte, sans oreille qui traîne. Alors il prétexta la première idée qui lui passa par la tête – voir où en était Triplett – pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Une fois de plus, il se demanda s'il y avait eu quelque chose entre eux. Il n'en était pas certain. De toute manière, tant que leur relation, quelle qu'elle soit, ne se ressentait pas sur leur travail, alors il ne voulait pas s'en mêler.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Il réussit à somnoler quelques heures, sans trop savoir comment, le temps qu'ils rentrent à Providence.

Ils rentrèrent l'avion dans le hangar. Lorsque Trip les rejoints, à l'arrière, pour sortir par la rampe de l'avion, il était complètement affolé. Il se précipita sur le bouton et actionna la rampe. Puis il n'attendit même pas qu'elle soit au sol pour se jeter dans le hangar.

« Monsieur ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Les trois autres, inquiets, descendirent à leur tour et se figèrent.

« Où est le Bus ? » souffla Simmons alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans le hangar où May avait rentré le Boeing C-17.

« Et l'équipe ? » ajouta Fitz.

Il secoua lentement la tête.

« Je ne sais pas, » avoua-t-il en réprimant un haut-le-cœur, la peur tordant violemment son estomac. « Séparez-vous et fouillez la base. Triplett la partie nord. Fitz-Simmons les parties sud et ouest et restez ensembles. Je m'occupe de l'est, » ordonna-t-il, fébrile.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le hangar une demi-heure plus tard.

Coulson n'eut pas besoin qu'ils ouvrent la bouche pour comprendre. Aucun d'eux n'avait rencontré âme qui vive. Son souffle et son cœur s'accélérèrent brutalement alors qu'une panique comme il en avait rarement ressentit prenait possession de lui. la situation n'était pas la pire qu'il ait vécue, loin de là. Mais l'accumulation des coups durs, les semaines précédentes, avaient entamé sa résistance. Il crut un instant qu'il allait faire un malaise.

Il n'y avait plus d'avion-QG.

Plus de May.

Plus de Ward.

Plus de Skye.

Et plus de Koënig, mais il se moquait un peu de ce qui était advenu de l'agent... tant qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec la disparition de la moitié de son équipe.

Pourtant, il resta debout. Pour une seule raison. Il devait les retrouver.

Son cerveau se remit en route lentement. Il essaya d'analyser la situation.

« Fitz-Simmons, installez-vous dans le bureau de Koënig et passez au crible _toutes_ les vidéosurveillance. Trip, tu viens avec moi, on va vérifier que la base n'est pas compromise. »

Ils se dispersèrent immédiatement. Sur le chemin vers la salle qui gérait la sécurité de la base, Coulson s'autorisa à analyser ce qu'il ressentait. Ça pouvait raisonnablement se résumer à _peur_ et _rage_.

Cela lui permit de confirmer une chose et de se rendre compte d'une autre. Premièrement, il ne pourrait pas continuer à faire partie du SHIELD sans May. Et un plus étonnant, il était tout autant terrorisé à l'idée de perdre Skye. Il ne pouvait pas échouer avec elle. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner comme elle avait été abandonnée par toutes ses autres familles auparavant.

Non.

Il ne lui ferait pas ça.

Et Ward le tuerait, de toute manière, s'il laissait quiconque se mettre entre la jeune femme et lui.

Il devait les retrouver. L'agence avait été réduite en cendres mais il avait réussit à préserver son équipe. Ce n'était pas pour en perdre la moitié quelques heures plus tard.

Ils devaient trouver un plan d'action. Toutes les caméras n'avaient pu être désactivées. Certaines ne se coupaient que lorsque l'électricité ne fonctionnait plus. Hors la base semblait en parfait état de marche. Elle était juste... vide de ceux qui auraient dû l'occuper.

Ce n'était pas acceptable.

Il allait les retrouver.

Il _devait_ les retrouver.

Il laissa Trip rejoindre les autres dans le bureau de Koënig et s'isola un instant dans les toilettes les plus proches. Appuyé contre le lavabo, il n'eut pas le courage de se regarder dans la glace. Il regarda les larmes tomber sur la faïence blanche et disparaître dans l'évacuation sans émotion particulière. Il se sentait détaché de tout.

Et puis tout revint, violemment.

Il avait été mort durant des semaines et ramené à la vie. La douleur physique avait été au-delà du supportable. Il lui manquait toujours certains souvenirs. Oui, il savait ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais avoir connaissances de choses que vous avez faites sans vous en rappeler, ça fait mal. Il y avait la trahison de Fury, qui découlait de sa résurrection. Il aurait dû le laisser en paix, ce... ce salopard. Mais il n'avait vu que le _bien_ de l'agence.

De plus en plus de larmes s'écrasèrent dans le lavabo.

Il y avait Skye, qui avait aussi du sang de... cette bestiole infâme dans les veines, et il avait si peur pour elle. Il la surveillait autant qu'il pouvait. Il lui avait offert une famille. Il avait réussit. Et elle lui avait été enlevée quelques heures après. Ses doigts se contractèrent douloureusement sur le rebord du lave-main alors que la rage lui donnait envie de hurler et de vomir.

Et il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment il avait pu dire ces choses à Melinda. De quel droit... elle avait eu raison, et Fury aussi. Il était totalement normal de le surveiller, après ce qu'il avait subi. Peu importe la légitimité du Directeur sur la vie de ses agents. Une fois qu'il eut été réveillé, il avait dû être surveillé. Et lui... il n'avait pas su voir la réalité de la situation. Il s'était laissé submerger par son ressenti. Il avait perdu May.

Un sanglot remonta le long de son œsophage, écarta douloureusement les parois de sa gorge serrée et vint mourir sur ses lèvres. Il se laissa glisser au sol, le visage dans les mains, les coudes posés sur ses genoux, alors que ses épaules étaient secouées par ses pleurs.

Il devait se redresser. Il devait les trouver. Il n'avait pas le droit de les abandonner.

Mais il n'avait plus la force. Plus la volonté. Plus le courage.

Il ne pouvait plus.

Il devait prendre les décisions mais ne s'en sentait pas capable.

Il était seul.

Fury l'avait laissé tomber.

May l'avait laissé tomber.

Ward et Skye était il ne savait où.

Fitz et Simmons étaient totalement perdus sans ordre.

Triplett... était en dehors de l'équation, pour le moment.

Mais la vérité était là.

Il avait dévoué sa vie – et sa mort aussi, apparemment – au SHIELD. Il n'avait pas cherché la promotion. Fury l'avait fait passer de niveau en niveau, rapidement, jusqu'à atteindre les meilleurs, mais pas réellement tout en haut. Non. Il l'avait laissé avec l'accréditation suffisante pour prendre les décisions qui changeraient tout, mais juste pas assez pour avoir accès aux informations réellement importantes qui auraient pu l'y aider.

Il prit conscience d'à quel point il n'avait été qu'un pantin dans le jeu d'échec du Directeur. Et ça faisait mal.

Et il n'avait pas May pour lui remettre les idées en place. Seigneur, si elle avait été là, il l'aurait prise dans ses bras. Elle l'aurait sûrement repoussée, voire attaquée, mais il l'aurait fait.

Mais elle n'était pas là.

Il essaya de se redresser, ses mains humides de larmes cherchant à attraper le rebord du lavabo, mais la faïence glissait. Il se releva tant bien que mal, sans être certain que ses jambes tremblantes le supporterait encore longtemps. Il inspira puis expira profondément, tentant de reprendre le contrôle, mais les sanglots remontaient toujours, les uns après les autres, litanie d'appels au secours.

Il glissa, ses genoux rencontrant durement le sol. Il garda les mains agrippées à la faïence, le front posé sur le rebord froid.

Il ne pouvait plus.

Il voulait juste mourir.

Il sentait son arme, rangée dans son étui, à sa ceinture. Il avait une conscience aiguë de son poids, à la fois rassurant et tentant. Mais avait-il le droit de gaspiller sa vie ainsi ? Sa résurrection avait dû coûter un argent fou. Il abandonnerait son équipe. Sa famille. S'appartenait-il seulement encore ? Avait-il le droit de décider de sa mort ou de sa vie ?

Serrant les dents, il se releva, ouvrit le robinet, se passa de l'eau sur le visage avec des gestes mécaniques, puis s'essuya sans y penser.

Il devait les retrouver.

Il devait...

Il sortit des toilettes et retourna dans le bureau de Koënig. Il ne vit pas l'air inquiet qu'échangèrent les autres agents devant ses yeux encore un peu rouges. Il ne se posa pas de question sur ce qu'il devait faire. Il le savait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? » demanda-t-il seulement.

Il continuerait. Comme la veille. Comme le lendemain. Il pensait avoir compris ce qu'être agent du SHIELD était. Mais même lui n'avait pas encore réalisé ce qu'il fallait sacrifier pour y arriver.

Il ne s'agissait pas que de devoir abandonner une vie normale.

Il s'agissait de se soumettre au système, même lorsqu'il était corrompu.

Il s'agissait de laisser son libre arbitre derrière soi, et d'abattre même ceux qui méritaient une chance.

Il s'agissait de bafouer sa liberté, en tant qu'individu. Laisser qui on est derrière soi pour devenir un membre de l'organisation. Un bras armé. Une pièce plus ou moins remplaçable – mais personne n'était indispensable.

Il s'agissait de se soumettre à ceux qui étaient au-dessus et de faire rentrer dans le moule ceux qui étaient en dessous.

Il pensa à May. À Skye. À Fitz-Simmons. À Ward.

Il était celui qui devait leur ôter cette liberté, comme Fury lui avait ôté la sienne.

Il serra les dents, se sentant plus résolu qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des décennies.

Il regarda les trois agents qui lui expliquaient ce qu'ils avaient pu trouver.

Peut-être qu'il était trop tard pour lui.

Mais il se battrait pour eux. Pour sa famille. Ils ne méritaient que d'être heureux.

Ensuite, seulement, il s'occuperait du SHIELD et du reste du monde.

Il cligna des yeux en se rendant compte qu'il avait enfin récupéré son calme.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 ** _Et voilà !_**

 ** _J'ai toujours pensé qu'il y avait quelque chose à faire avec les épisodes 19 et 20 de la saison 1. Lorsqu'il va sauver la violoncelliste, qu'il apprend la trahison de Ward et qu'il sauve Skye dans le Bus._**

 ** _Je ne m'y étais pas encore attelée parce qu'il s'agit de faire Coulson amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre que Skye, ce qui est relativement inconcevable pour moi, mais je voulais tout de même essayer. Au-delà de la traîtrise, de la vengeance, de la souffrance et des non-dits, il y a, dans ces épisodes, quelque chose à exploiter. La famille de cœur. L'amitié. La loyauté. L'aide désintéressée. Et je me suis dis que c'était un peu l'esprit de Noël, en fait._**

 ** _J'espère que vous avez aimé le lire._**

 ** _Pour l'anecdote, j'ai remplacé Audrey par Skye dans ma tête, parce que je n'arrivais pas à pondre un truc convaincant entre Phil et Audrey. J'ai honte._**

 ** _Et oui, Ju', j'ai l'outrecuidance d'avoir décrit mon propre violoncelle. Pô bien. Mais c'est toujours plus simple de décrire ce qu'on a sous les yeux plutôt que sur une photo._**

 ** _Une seconde partie est sensé voir le jour. Elle a en gros un millier de mots d'écrit. Mais j'ai peur de ne pas avoir le temps de la faire avant quelques temps._**

 ** _En attendant, je vous souhaite à tous un joyeux Noël."_**


End file.
